Field of Use
The present disclosure is generally related, in various embodiments, to shapeable coatings.
Background
Organosiloxane network (OSN) based materials are important for a wide-range of industrial applications including durable surface coatings, anti-wetting coatings, dielectric materials, optical waveguides, cosmetics and antifouling coatings. Their properties can be tailored for specific applications through judicious choice of building blocks in a coating formulation.
As such, there is desired a formulation composition durable coatings that can be easily shaped or imprinted.